


Nový začátek

by Naerikil



Category: Les Misérables (TV 2000)
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Valjean umírá a ví, že ho, že je, čeká nový začátek.
Kudos: 5





	Nový začátek

Jean Valjean cítil, že jeho smrt byla už velmi blízko. Nebál se jí, možná se na ni dokonce i těšil. Prožil poměrně dlouhý život, a i když nebyl vždy lehký nebo šťastný, teď, když se s ním loučil, mohl říct, že ničeho nelitoval. Ani těch špatných věcí, které provedl, protože bez nich by nikdy nepotkal Cosettu.

Teď byl čas jít, na tomto světě ho už nic nedrželo. Ani Cosetta, která ho se slzami v očích prosila, aby ji neopouštěl. Už ho nepotřebuje, má Maria, který jeho místo nahradí.

Čekal ho teď jiný úkol - musel někoho najít, něco mu říct a na něco se zeptat. Za života k tomu nedostal příležitost, ale teď bude mít dost času všechno vyřešit.

Naposledy se podíval na mladý pár a pak zavřel oči, protože pokoj zaplavilo oslnivé světlo. Mluvili na něj, ale jejich slova mu splývala v šumění a nakonec utichla úplně. Veškerá slabost ho opustila a on se opět cítil plný sil. Otevřel oči, světlo už ho neoslňovalo. Vycházelo od okna, kde po chvíli postřehl nezřetelnou siluetu, která postupně začala nabírat konkrétní podoby.

Usmál se. Přišel si pro něj. Vypadal přesně tak, jak si ho pamatoval z Toulonu. Stál s rukama založenýma za zády a zpříma na něj hleděl. Jen teď se zlehka usmíval. A pak pohodil hlavou, tak, jak to dělal ve vězení, když ho mlčky pobízel, aby šel za ním. Ale Jean Valjean věděl, že ho nečeká ani práce navíc, ani trest, ani zpráva o prodloužení jeho vězení. Čekal ho dlouhý rozhovor a pak… možná nový začátek?

Překvapivě lehce vstal a pomalu k němu přešel. Po celou cestu na sobě cítil Javertův pohled, který, když pak na sebe pohlédli, byl nezvykle měkký.

"Vidíte ty svícny?" pohlédl za sebe. "Budu vám o nich vyprávět."

Javert krátce přikývl, vykročil do světla a Jean Valjean ho následoval.


End file.
